


病

by Shadowmancer



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 丽觉得他们像瓷杯里的茶渍，洗不脱，倒也无伤大雅[Shiyax丽，现实向，炮友]
Relationships: Shinya/Uruha
Kudos: 4





	病

他说等哪天告别Dir en grey, 会娶一个好姑娘，回乡生子，子再生孙。养着满院的花儿，他在阳光下看小狗撒欢，昏昏欲睡。

丽听着，裸身下床开窗，把头连着烟卷探出去。晨曦从他侧面由浅入深晕染，发尾被地平线上光亮透成薄金，随着他吸烟的动作微微动荡。

“挺好，我以后想要个儿子。”

心夜从枕间睁一只眼。“儿子？为啥？”

“儿子好养活。”丽弹落指间那段烟灰。

“你是打算扔把吉它给他，自生自灭？”

丽耸肩。“这主意不错，只别他妈找啥视觉系的罪受，老老实实给老子玩正经乐队。”

心夜嗤地一乐。“这算干一行恨一行？”

“快三十的人天天把腿露半截给人看，你乐意？”

“那些花里胡哨，你要想舍，也不是舍不得。”心夜拍拍身侧对方残留的余温。“过来，冷。”

丽合上窗，金属磨擦的响动嘎然而止。他揭开被褥重新躺下，身后手臂缠绕过来，怪凉的，激得丽一个寒战。对方胸膛贴了丽的脊背，仿佛一个子宫里的双生儿，呼吸交叠。

“我不是你，Gazette 不是Dir en grey，不是想舍便舍了。”

心夜骨节分明的指摩挲着丽的小腹，半是安抚半是不耐。“我知道，睡吧。各人有各人福。”

真是淡漠的男人。丽肩窝里那一点下颚随着主人呼吸而渐沉。他幸灾乐祸地想，老天保佑他以后得个女儿，偏爱上玩视觉系的疯子，俩人卷家产私奔了去。

初遇是机缘凑巧。

两支乐队巡演到同一片陌生国度，酒精和女人是跨越语言障碍的法宝。以此推理，在同一间酒吧撞见，可能性很大。

不可否认双方都有些如释重负。金发碧眼的漩涡中出现东方面孔，就有些亲切感。

是丽先微笑。

是心夜先开口。“Gazette的吉他手，是么？”

“前辈好眼力。”对方伸手出来握了握，宽阔掌心干燥温暖。“丽。”

之后谈了些什么无人记得，究竟是谁提议换个地方说话也不重要。这个比心夜高半头的男子，肩线有些过分硬朗轮廓也难称细巧，除了那张嘴：略微突兀的娇嫩弧度，上唇蕴两道浅浅凹陷，不笑也是笑。

同类对同类总有敏锐直觉，勿需解释。

到达酒店房间时两人的脚步都有些不直。心夜不去管灯开关，越过身侧那人将房门抵住。门锁咔地脆响，淹没对方喉咙里抽紧的一口气。

“你是双的？”

丽顿了顿，语调比方才更轻巧。“前辈果然好眼力。”

“这行里有几个纯直男？”心夜摁亮了灯，一颗一颗地解开自己外套上的扣子。“我没有强人所难的癖好，去留随你。”

丽笑起来满嘴小米牙。初看时觉得一团孩气，看久了方知难以琢磨。

“没有区别吧，和你，或者别人。”

那以后双方手机里便多出了对方号码。这关系，心夜从一开始就定义得清楚。

“喂，要不要再见面？这年头要找个口风够严的床伴不容易。”

说这话的时候丽裹了毛毯倚着窗，右手擎支烟。他持烟的手势不好看，床上也难谈风情万种；很少出声，折腾狠了便骂说操，轻一点。然而却生了身好皮肉，锁骨一带像珍珠面子里调了杏仁乳。

丽的回答合着青烟缭绕吐出来。“随便，多一个不多少一个不少。”

就这样不多不少不远不近起来。

丽偶尔自嘲，他们这样算什么呢？

巡演季节各奔东西，巡演完毕难得碰面，偶尔拍脑门想起世上还有这么一人。

心夜每次打来电话，响三声就停。有时丽趴在床上装作听不见。有时会接，心夜听他口气就知道，这种时候他总是快活异常。

“喂，我这里有女人，身材不错。过来玩3P？”

心夜在另一端四平八稳说不了，你尽兴。挂断。

有时丽数着三声铃止，懒洋洋回一条短信：比如我在家你过来吧，比如你在哪我去找你。

有时做爱，有时亲吻，有时拥抱，有时度日。波澜不惊。

怎么说，如果真的世界末日只剩彼此，心夜觉得结局不是自己被丽聒噪到窒息，就是丽被自己拧断脖子。

太不适合长时间相处的两种类型。

俩单身男人，一个是懒得做饭一个是根本不会做饭，每次见面都点外卖。心夜总把自己那份里的蔬菜整整齐齐挑出来堆到一旁，而丽习惯边打游戏边扒拉饭，撒一地。心夜并无好感的R&B是丽的心爱。丽的古龙水味道太具攻击性。

作曲的时候丽抽很多烟，激活灵魂的同时摧毁肉体，肺和吉他都烧得滚烫。连续熬夜之后他会出现无法解释的低体温。头脑空茫，咖啡因和尼古丁逼出的亢奋却停不下来。他凌晨开80码去心夜家，把门铃摁得疯狂。心夜一开门就见他上下牙打架，一面抖一面傻笑。

最受不了烟味，心夜皱眉扔下一句洗澡去，自己回房安睡。一会儿就有人摸索过来躺倒，沾湿半边枕头。心夜翻身，给对方一个并不厚实的脊背。

然而从另一个层面上说，他们太懂得对方。不仅仅是身体，那些私密浪荡角落，瞬间就能撩拨彼此。

他们的灵魂，都扎根于同样土壤，美其名曰视觉系。即使其中一个从皮到骨都背叛已久，而另一个妆容明媚掩人耳目。

惟有自我能真正忍受自我。

心夜最近来得频，整夜沉默。腮凹下去。

丽觉察出异常，却也不加评判。早上起来对了镜，低低骂声属狼的吗，拉高领口掩饰青紫牙印。

直到某天从电视里听见活休消息，丽手里的酒顿了顿，举起又放下，指尖冰凉。

当晚他替心夜留了门，却并不打算等。

快天亮外面砰地一响。丽跳起来匆匆赶去，那人靠在门厅墙上，黯淡的金头发乱糟糟。丽盯住心夜潮湿的下颚，他衣服前胸润了一大片。

相对无言。

最终还是丽先过去把对方揉进身体里面。

心夜不动，嗓子闷在丽胸口。人清瘦到缥缈起来，臂弯几乎圈不住。

“Dir en grey, Dir en grey, Dir en grey… 丽，你可明白？那不是我的乐队。那是我血中之血，肉中之肉。”

他没有流泪，一滴都没有，也没再说话。

丽却忍不住要发抖。他明白，他比任何人都明白。

Gazette, Dir en grey, 谁比谁早，谁比谁晚，谁没有这一步。

丽看着他的现在也不过看着自己的未来。

未来倚靠在胸口最薄弱的地方，穿透肋骨，不能动弹。

那一夜过去之后，依旧是来来往往。

丽觉得他们像瓷杯里的茶渍，洗不脱，倒也无伤大雅。偶尔与他玩笑：“喂，大叔，你说过要娶媳妇的啊？”

睡意朦胧时的心夜与平时的清冷眉眼差了太多。“再说吧。”

再说，再说到哪一刻才是个头呢？丽耸肩，把自己裹进他身旁的被面里。

二十七岁的时候他遇上他。

三十五岁的时候他借了酒，乐呵呵地问：“给我句准话吧，咱俩这算怎么着。”

“丽，别逼我。”

“好，不逼你。拿什么逼你？老子既不会怀你的种，抖露出去还自己没脸。”丽摔了酒杯，咯噔咯噔踩过碎玻璃。

去了还会回来，他自己知道。就像心夜的雪弗莱还是会隔三差五地停在楼下，即便两人衣领上都有经常变换的口红印。

过吧，没有输赢。


End file.
